Suteneko
by LegendaryNeko133
Summary: On a date with Tadase Amu meets a rude and agressive Cat. When her mom brings it home and leaves Amu to take care of it what kind of surprizes will happen? not to mention if the stray cat turns human! rated T cause i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Suteneko chapter 1

LegendaryNeko:Kyaaa!!!!! *happy dances!*

Ikuto:you okay?

LegendaryNeko: yeah! it's just my first fanfic!!!!! see! we're doing the cheesy opening!!!!!

Ikuto:oh! is this an amuto?

Amu: plz say no!

legendaryNeko: psshhh!!!! of course!

Amu:**NO!!!!!!!**

LegendaryNeko:see Ikuto! this is where Amu says that you're not the one she loves!

Amu:cause he's NOT!!!!!!!

Ikuto: is this the part where i glomp her?

LegendaryNeko: YESH!!!!!!!

Ikuto: ***GLOMP***

Amu:KYAAAA!!!! GET OFF!

LegendaryNeko: now the disclaimer!

Ikuto: LegendaryNeko133 doesn't own shugo chara! if she did i'd be the happiest pervert alive!!!

* * *

~Amu~

"Wow! This is awesome Tadase!" I smiled as we both stood in the middle of the street surrounded by dozens of Halloween decorations. My face was probably bright red right now. But, I can't help it! I'm on a date with Tadase hotori!(A/n I think that's his last name.) Not only that but! He's holding my hand!

"I'm really glad you agreed to come Hinamori-san."_ Kyaaaa!! He's so freaking cute! Crap! Pay attention Amu! "Thanks! I'm glad you invited me." I could just die right now! Nothing could ruin this!_

The moment I thought that I felt something splat on my cheek. My eyes widened realizing what was going to happen. But, by then it started pouring down rain. People scattered trying to find a place to stay dry. Which included Tadase. At least I think that's what happened. One minute he was next to me….then….._whosh!_ he's gone.

After a few moments I gave up looking for him. There were too many people shoving me to even walk in a strait line. Not only that but, I had only lived here for about a week. I was completely lost!

I went with the crowd for awhile then just let my feet drag me wherever they wanted to go. I was at a park….I think. It was raining so hard I could hardly see. Luckily I found salvation! A pavillion was hidden in a bunch of trees. It was old and wooden-which was darkened from the down pour. I smiled once I could see strait, sitting on the ground for awhile. That way, I could wait till the rain let up. Which sadly didn't seem to be for awhile.

It was freezing.I hate weather like this! What happened to the sunshine state that hardly went below sixty?? Right….I moved. I tugged on the zipper of my bulky black jacket that was covering my "witch costume". If I keep it on, I'll get sick because of the rain. If I took it off, I'd freeze to death……..great.

I wonder where Tadase is right now? I hope he's safe. What if he like, fell and cracked his head open or something? Cut it out Amu! This isn't one of those Anime's that Ami makes you watch with her! This is real life! Sadly…….. I mean isn't it in Anime's that your prince comes and finds you with a nice warm jacket and umbrella even if it was originally his own? Tadase's a gentleman; maybe if he knew where I was, he would do that! But he doesn't so….crap

Normal pov.

Amu sighed leaning back on the dirty ground. Then frowned. Her outfit was suckish already cuz she wasn't used to the cold weather and had to wear her father's jacket to keep warm, but now it was covered in dirt-rain-and mud. However she still waited for the pouring to let up. Even if it hadn't for the ten minutes she sat there.

She was oblivious to the two puffs of black fur staring at her. One, the shorter yet chunkier one stared at the pinkette with curiosity. No one usually came to their spot. Especially not a human. His tail swished back and forth slowly as she made faces to herself. Which was really weird if you asked him. But mainly he wanted to know one thing; Does she have anything to eat?

The second however, was annoyed. Not only did he have to drag Yoru in the rain to **THIS** spot, but **NOW** there's a human trying to take **HIS SPOT**? He wasn't going to let that happen. He didn't bother trying to huff up his fur. he was soaked and he all ready looked like a fuzz ball. So he tried for a warning first. He hissed loudly right behind the girl. Though she screamed it wasn't from the actual warning from him; more likely the fact that it appeared out of nowhere.

Amu's pov

I frowned at the thing that nearly gave me a heart attack. Despite the fact it looked pissed; it was really cute. "Am I doing something wrong?" she couldn't help but asked. It bared it's teeth and hissed once again. "what?" If cats can glare, it was at me. Another one slowly went next to it. It hissed along with the first. I couldn't help but laugh. "what? You brought back now? You know he's a lot cuter then you are. Then again, if you had some meat on your bones you'd probably be adorable." The first cat stared for a second only to huff and walk next to me. However the first cat seemed happy. I guess it likes complements.

Slowly, I reached out to touch the first one who was sniffing my leg. I managed to straiten the fur on the top of his head before he got mad and scratched me. "**OWW!!** **Son of a-** "Hinamori-san? Is that you?" I looked up from the devil cat and found Tadase staring at me. He had is eye brows were arched but was smiling. "Oh! Tadase! Um……yeah….." I swear I could see that cat smirking at me! I glared at it.

Well this was awkward……

Still Amu's pov

I laid on my bed with a sigh. Great, now Tadase thinks I'm a freak for talking to stray cats. If it wasn't for that stupid cat! I mean the little golden eyed one didn't scratch me! Though I guess it has a right to be aggressive. What did I think it was going to do when I petted it? Purr and lick my hand? He didn't like me in the first place! Wait….was it a boy? I didn't check……oh well. But, I did like the cat's eyes; midnight blue. How pretty. Wait….I just went on a date with Tadase! And all I can think about is those demon felines!

"Amu-chan? You're making faces again." I sat up to see Ami walking over to my computer. "was I? Oh well ready for more anime?" she smiled at my words "Yea! I found one called Ouran host club!" (A/N which I don't own.) "m'kay what it about?" she shrugged "well my friend told me about it! She's really cool and I met her today!" I only nodded.

It was actually funny! But Ami didn't understand some of it. Then again; no way I'm gonna tell her was a "Pitcher" is. "Night Amu-chan." She yawned. i gave her a quick kiss and tucked her in. Momma wasn't coming till later tonight and Dad "ran away" to his friend house out of town this morning, so he'll be home at anytime. That meant I was the one having to play mother again.

I took a shower then. The hot water felt good on my back. Like it was loosening all my nerves. Not to mention the scent of my strawberry shampoo. That only relaxed me even more. After brushing my teeth, my hair, and making a smiley face on the mirror with the steam I went and called one of my friends Rima.

"_hello?" _her calm voice answered.

"Hey Rima!"

"_how was your date?"_

I sighed just loud enough for her to hear.

"_I told you he was lame Amu. Sorry though. What was he talking about how he wants to rule the world again?"_

"NO! the date was really fun! I love Halloween parties! Even if Tadase thought I was in a costume and I was wearing what I usually do! But it started raining and it ruined everything, And there was this Devil cat that hurt me!"

"_Cat? Where? Tadase doesn't have a cat. Oh and you never answered the whole rule the world thing"_

"I got separated from Tadase and found this pavillion to take shelter. There where cats there yea……AND SO WHAT IF HE WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD!"

"_god Amu don't get so protective. You just met him a couple of days ago. And what do you expect? Cats are always territorial."_

"sorry Rima…….." I couldn't help but frown. Even when I was in America I knew her. Her and my families were really close. So, her and I are the closet of the group.

"AMU!!!!AMI!!!!! COME HERE I HAVE TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!" I heard my mom scream. "sorry Rima I got to go call you later. mom's home."

"_Kay don't get your hair stuck in a cotton candy machine; it's pink enough"_

I frowned and hung up_._ downstairs mom stood with a calm yet excited smile. She had her hands behind her back leaving me and Ami to question the surprise. "I found something that I think everyone will love! Well, I found someone!" she moved her hands to show that cat. "Amu it's both your job took take care of him. If not you'll be in big trouble."

"what are we gonna name him momma?!" Ami chimed happily. I didn't speak. But the cat let out a hiss the moment it recognized me. Momma put him down. "I figured since Amu has to take care of him; she might as well be able to name it. I glared at it. It stayed planted on the floor glaring back. "Do we have to keep it?" I growled. Again it hissed. Then tried to get out the front door. Mom only laughed. "come on Amu it's a little stray."

"fine. But I have to think of a name." at least one I won't get yelled at for calling. I took a deep breath. "I am NOT checking if it's a boy or girl!" mom only laughed and picked up the cat. It yowled and took off upstairs to my room. "it's a boy." She muttered. Ami was flipping out "Momma he scratched you! Are you okay!" Alright **that's it!**

* * *

"Where are you!? Come on demon cat!" I hissed tearing my room apart. I only stopped when I saw a tail slightly peaking out of the blanket. "got ya!" I screamed grabbing the cat as it was clawing off all my blankets on the bed. I pulled him into the bathroom and forced him into the tub. Then turned on the water. I couldn't help but laugh. That was……till I actually thought about it.

Slowly I let go off him. Waiting for him to attack me and take off running. But no, it stayed. He was glaring at me but he stayed. I frowned then. I wasn't really planning on it, but I guess I could _actually_ give him a bath. "Stay here kay, I'll be right back." I muttered going to the closet down stairs. I couldn't find any pet shampoo but there was some boy's shampoo dad bought a while back for my cousin that was visiting. Lavender seemed to fit this cat.

Slowly I rubbed the shampoo in his hair. It was so soft. And it was actually strait. The only reason why it was so puffy was because he was dirty. "you okay?" I asked softly. It only stared blankly at me. I frowned and continued to wash his hair. I could see he enjoyed it. But he refused to lean into my hand. "you still need a name though," I slowly scratched his ear. staring into those big blue eyes…..blue…..I know! "how about Aoi?" I smiled. His eyes widened and he clawed my hand away. I yelped as he flung himself to the other side of the tub. "Oww…." I whimpered. Only to see his ears droop and tall fall.

"Okay so….not Aoi…." Slowly he crawled next to me again. after washing off the bubbles and a quick towel dry I placed him on the floor of my room and began cleaning it. I was putting a couple of belts away when the cat pounced on one. I sat on the floor next to him and played with him. He tore the belt apart but it was too cute to care.

A little while later I gave him a can of tuna. Which he enjoyed very much. He even let me pet him as he ate. "hey where's your little friend?" I asked, his eating didn't skip a beat. "Okay……" I muttered. Then a bowl of water out of the bottle.

When he finished eating he followed me to the bed room. I laid down and looked at him "do you want to lay on the bed?" he only stared at me then walked to the balcony door. I left it open for the cold air while watching anime and never closed it. Once he was out he laid down. "you're gonna freeze." I frowned. Getting up to get him. I picked him up and held him baby style "come lay on the bed, its warmer." He didn't look at me, he only lifted his head to the dozen of stars in the sky. I stared also then it hit me "Ikuto! That's you're new name!" unlike before he didn't panic or scratch me. He even let me take him to the bed and let me sleep in peace.

* * *

LegendaryNeko & Ikuto: *wide grins*

Amu: it wasn't that ba- **Wait!** why are you grinning like that?

LegendaryNeko:she doesn't realize ikuto. mind telling her?

Ikuto: well......_Amu......_you just let me _sleep in your bed._

Amu:** HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** *chases LegendaryNeko and Ikuto with a base ball bat.*

LegendaryNeko: And there's the cheesy ending!!!!! OWWWW! sorry if my writing sucked!!!!! AMU STOP!!!!!

Amu: **BAKA HENTAI NEKOS!!!!!!!**

Ikuto: bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Legendaryneko:hola!

Ikuto: grrrrrrr

Legendary: i kno, i kept this for way to long. i'm really sorry to all my readers. my only way for payback is to say that a wrote four chapters in the time i was gone. please forgive me. I don't own shugo chara or pretty much anything so yeah...

* * *

Amu's pov.

I sighed in bliss as I took a seat at my desk. I don't think I've ever been that happy to go to school, but after this morning I don't think I'd want to be anywhere else.

Flash back…..

"Amu, don't forget to feed the cat before you go to school." My mother chimed happily as she was cooking breakfast. This was biscuits and gravy. Dad was busy taking pictures of Ami, and Ami was doing her best Hoshina, Utau impression of the song Meikyu Butterfly. (A/n I don't own this either! Which sucks…) Not that she wasn't cute but, I guess pop wasn't my thing.

Grabbing a newly bought bag of meow mix that my father bought on his way back, I began to fill the bowl. I waited a moment for Ikuto to come running. He didn't. well he came; but it was sluggish and tiredly. he glared at me and looked at what I put in his bowl as if I was trying to poison him. For an ally cat, he's sure one picky little-…..ANYWAYS. so, because of Ikuto's behavor, I had to share with him. **MY** food. Anyone else see what's wrong with that?

Even then, I was in an okay mood, it didn't turn for the worst till Ami was done with her song. "Moma can I pet Ikuto?"

At the mention of his new name, he glanced sideways at Ami. She had stars in her eyes. I swear I saw him sweat drop. The hair on his back began to raise. I seemed to be the only one who noticed. "Sure Ami! Go ahead!" just as Ami reached out, I dove in front of her for protection.

End flash back….

And this, you see is why I am in a bad mood. I'm pretty sure anyone with a evil cat who's nails haven't been clipped in who knows how long would understand. I swear Ikuto is such a PAIN! I think I'm gonna make him sleep in the closet tonight. Better yet, Ami's room!

Nikaidou-sensei was sick with the flu today, and all our sub did was read. Leaving everyone else to talk. Which included Rima,Nagihiko,Tadase, and myself.

We all sat in a circle. I swear I could picture one of us reading the three little pigs right now.

"So, Tadase, how was the date?" Rima asked as soon as Tadase sat down. He flushed bright pink. Which was adorable if you didn't know. (A/n blech!)

"I had a g-good time." He admited softly. Kyaaaaaa!

However, Rima wasn't satisfied. "really? What you guys do?" like she doesn't know!...

"We went to a halloween party, is that bad?" he asked innocently to Rima, I swear, I know cops back in florida that would've shot themselves if they got the glare Tadase was getting. Good ol' protective Rima. Tadase was holding up pretty well.

Rima was about to say somthng but Nagi cut her off. Which earned him a glare he ignored. I think he has some super power shield with his mind or something! "Hey um, speaking of dates, I wanna know if you all want to have a little get together after school tomorrow…." He pressed. Oops his shield cracked, he looked at Rima….Fail.

"For what?" I asked to ease the tention between the two.

Nagi smiled warmly at me " Saeki Nobuko is going to be at the mall giving fortunes, I sorta want to go."

"who's Saeki Nobuko?" I asked.

"she's a fortune teller. You havn't seen her on tv?" Tadase answered sweetly

"I've only been here a week."

"yeah stupid."

"Rima! Don't be mean!"

"Why Amu? He's not MY boyfriend."

"RIMA!"

Home

"I'm home!" I yeld happily. As much as I love my friends it's nice to get some alone time.

"AMU!" sorta. Well, Ami doesn't count. Ami came running the moment i took my shoes off. She gave me a bear hug and then started pulling me by the wrist. "Time to watch more anime!" She cheered happily.

Great. I guess I should've exspected Ikuto to tear up my room. But, I didn't expect my blankets and drapes shredded.

And he has the nerve to just lay there and act like he did nothing wrong.

"you're gonna regret misbehaiving." I whispered to him before going to my computer with Ami.

After watching four episodes of Special A (A/N which I don't own. I DON'T OWN CRAP Okay?) Ami left to her room. Leaving me and ikuto.

He stared at me while he layed curled in the center of my shredded bed. Again, I swear he was smirking! "just wait for it Ikuto, it's coming." I muttered before grabbing some pajama's and taking a shower.

It was about eight o' clock when I finished my Algebra two homework and by then Ikuto had fallen asleep.

He hardly even noticed me pick him up and take him down stairs. The moment he hit the bed he was knocked out.

"Ami, Ikuto's gonna sleep in your room for a couple of days okay?" I whispered. She grinned happily and I snuck back in my room. About ten minutes later I heard a yowl. Oh yeah, I'm awesome!

My bed was oddly cold without Ikuto though, It felt like something was missing. A little ball of Black fur that purred while I slept. I was tempted to go get him back. But another Yowl told me to laugh. And I pick choice number two!


	3. Chapter 3

Ikuto's pov.

I **HATE** that girl. I **HATE** that girl. That girl **AND** her little sister. But most importantly, **I HATE THIS DRESS!**

Ami is the **Spawn of SATAN!** I hardly even know this brat and she puts me in a dress! What kind of person puts a **CAT** in a **DRESS?**

Normal

Ikuto pawed at the door for dear life while Ami sat on the floor with gashes in her cheek. A childish squeal was coming out of her mouth and it was hurting Ikuto's ears even more.

When the door finally opened, it was a confused looking Modori. Not that Ikuto minded. Modori had left the front door open. And Amu already left for school, he was positive he could out run Modori. He was right.

As fast as he could, he high tailed out the door.

Amu

Once again sensei was sick. So again, we all sat in our little story time circle.

"So are we heading strait from the mall?" Nagi asked

I looked down at my uniform, "I'd like to change first." I muttered.

Rima scoffed at me then. "It's the mall Amu; we might as well get this over with as soon as we can."

Nagi and Tadase frowned. "Rima, It's not like were going to dump you in a shark tank, why are you so pessimistic?"

"I'm not a pessimist Nagi, I'm just more rational then you dreamers."

"So we ARE going strait there?" I couldn't help but interrupt.

"Yes." Rima answered. She looked about ready to bite Nagi's head off. All Nagi did was sigh then. Looks like I wont be changing.

"Um, Amu?"

I looked startled at Tadase; this was the first time he had spoken all day. He seemed really flustered right now.

"Yeah?"

"Um, since we um, _went out_ before, that mean's we're boyfriend and girlfriend right?"

I just nodded. _Did you really have to ask!_

"Then, we shouldn't we ask Saeki-san about it?"

oh. Oh.

"Um, okay Tadase-kun."

Rima scoffed. "why not just ask about your world domination Tadase-kun, Amu's WAY to good for ya."

"Rima!"

"Amu, it's true."

I don't know if I should take it as a compliment or an insult. After all, she did just say that our relationship wouldn't last.

"well…um…..Rima, if anything Tadase deserves better." I guess modesty works.

Rima's eyes rolled. But she shut up.

Ikuto pov

I can't believe how long it's been since I've been outside. Nothings changed but still. Anything's better then that crack family. No way am I ever going back there. What makes them think that just because I'm a stray that don't like living on the streets? Its something called freedom that makes it all the better. Now if only I could find Yoru. I swear if he was hit by a car while I was gone, I'll revive him and find something else to run his arse over with. Let's hope he hasn't eaten too much. He better of not tried to take over the street cats either. I'm the leader. Not him.

"Boss-nyaa!"

I turned and found the baka. He was speeding towards me. The moment he was close enough, I swatted him on the head.

He yelped for almost a moment then grinned. (A/n: cats can grin? Well if Ikuto can smirk…..*deep in thought.*)

"where've you been boss? We all missed ya-nyaa!"

I sighed. "some human tried to make me a house pet."

As I thought he would, he laughed. "oh woow. Did you send them to the hospital-nya?"

"no, but I tore down the room they made me stay in."

Again with the laughter. "Everyone's missed ya Ikuto-nyaa. You wouldn't believe how many people tried to take your rank.."

"you weren't one of those people were you Yoru?"

He actually looked offended. "Of course not-nyaa! I've known you since you've lived on the streets!"

I nodded, but didn't say anything. That was one of the last things I wanted to talk about.

"where are the others?"

Yoru smiled. "Looking for you-nyaa. We've been doing that since you disappeared."

I nodded. "lets call off the search then."

"Yes sir boss-nyaa!"

We walked for a few minutes and I noticed Yoru. He was staring at me with sad eyes.

"what?"

"it's nothing-nyaa."

"Tell me Yoru."

"It's Utau-nyaa, she's having a concert at the mall today."

"Oh."

"Do you want to go-nyaa?"

"…"

Amu pov

My heart pounded. There were A LOT of people at the mall today. Did all these people watch this lady?

"Nagi, I thought we were seeing Saeki-san." Rima hissed.

Nagi looked confused. "we are!"

"then why are there Hoshina Utau posters all over. Not to mention her Tween followers . God, they're worst then twilight fans." (a/n lol I **was** a twilight fangirl, before the movie came out.)

I frowned also. "lets hope Ami didn't drag mom and dad here."

Tadase was silent for only a moment. Then he pointed to a small both across from us and a bunch of kids. There was a old woman with glasses and bright red lipstick. She looked pissed off and was ranting to some younger man.

"That's Saeki-san."

"Come on!" Nagi cheered. Jeez who knew he could be obsessed?

When we finally squished up towards her we heard what she was yelling. "HOW DARE THAT LITTLE BRAT UPSTAGE ME! I CAME HERE BECAUSE A GREAT SPIRIT OF PAST AND FUTURE HAS CAME TO ME! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO HELP WHEN THERE"S ALL THESE CHILDREN!"

Spirit of past and future? What the f-

"Saeki-san!" Nagi whispered. He already had a pen and paper out and ready for signing.

Nobuko looked at him and smiled politely. She took the pen and signed in a pretty cursive scripted.

"Can I help you?" she spoke calmly.

Rima's raised an eyebrow. "if, your so psychic, you'd know what we'd want."

There goes Rima again.

The woman merely laughed. Then looked at me and Tadase. "My, what a cute couple. May I see your hands?"

Hesitantly I gave mine out. I knew this wasn't going to go well already. I waited and expected her to read my palm or ask me odd question's, however, she had her eyes closed. And for a moment, our whole, group was silent.

Not opening her eyes, she smiled, "May I ask your names?"

"Hotori Tadase."

I stared at her for a moment. "H-Hinamori Amu."

With that her eyes opened. She smiled politely. "I know what you two want to know, however, if I were to tell you what I have seen, it would effect the future. So I instead will guide you to the right choice."

"what's that supposed to mean?" Rima frowned. Of course she wanted us to break up.

However, Nobuko ignored her and went into her purse. "Amu-chan. This is for you."

I never took my hand back. So she just plopped it there. It was a golden chained necklace. With a golden Lock on it. The lock had four diamonds, in the shape of hearts, in the position of a clover. It was stunning.

"This is called the humpty lock. It will guide you to the future."

Without a warning Tadase grabbed it.

"I'll put it on you Amu." He smiled.

I only nodded.

"Now," Nobuko continued. "Anyone want there palm read?"

Nagi jumped to the challenge. Rima would've too, but, she was also focused on the locket.

Home

When I got home, I found Ami and dad curled on the floor, snot faced and in tears. Mom was rubbing both of their backs. When she looked at me, I saw her tears too.

"Ikuto got out."

I could only sigh. I tried to ignore the tightness my chest just got. Ami looked at me. I noticed a Band-Aid on her cheek. "he was mad at me cause I wanted to play dress up." She sniffled.

"he ran out the door when I wasn't looking." Mom looked guilty.

All dad did was cry harder.

I forced a smile. "I'll go look for him!" I had to fake the enthusiasm if you didn't know.

Momma shook her head. "no, you'll get lost."

I faked a laugh. "lost? Me? Yeah right!" I never did tell them how I first met Ikuto.

Ami sniffled loudly. "please go get him Amu-chan."

I nodded and once again, walked out.

The park.

Luck didn't seem to be on my side today. Once again, I was lost at the park. Once again, it was pouring down rain.

However, This time, when I found Ikuto. It was different. His friend wasn't there. He sat alone, soaked from the rain with his head lowered.

"Ikuto?" I spoke. He didn't look up, he didn't do anything.

"Ikuto?" I spoke again. This time his ear's drooped.

I hadn't even realized I was walking towards him till I was stroking his fur. This was something I was rarely ever able to do. But right now, he didn't seem to care. While I was petting him, I noticed something around his neck. A gold chain and on that chain, was a key that mimicked my humpty Lock.

"How'd you get this Ikuto?"

Of course I didn't get an answer. I continued to pet him then. Causing him to do something I didn't expect possible. He curled on my lap. His head was laying on my knee, but his eyes were locked on me.

"Everyone misses you Ikuto."

He huffed. I scratched behind his ear.

"It's true. Amu, dad, and Momma were all crying when I got home. To be honest, when they told me, I wanted to too."

Ikuto only stared. But I could tell he was listening. "To us you're family. We all grew attached to you. Even if you are a pain."

He huffed again. I laughed a little.

"Hey, you were the one who tore up my room."

I practically knew what he wanted to say.

"I guess that's nothing compare to spending a night with Ami huh?"

His head lifted. I could've sworn he nodded. I smiled and scratched his ear once again. His fur felt soft when it was wet. I knew it would puff up soon. "Will ya please come back?"

I got no sort of reply. No meow, no huff. This time I leaned closer to him. my nose touched his. "Please? I'll share my food with you and call you Ikuto-sama for a month."

It was silent for a moment, then, Ikuto sneezed.

"EEEWW!" I screamed before sneezing myself. I whipped my face and smiled at him. He got off me and started walking,

Back to my house.

"Thanks Ikuto."

"Meow."

"Sorry, thank you Ikuto-sama."


	4. Chapter 4

Amu pov.

There's an upside and downside to waking up in the morning. The downside is the sun in your face and the realization that in a moment you'll actually have to get up. The good side is the moment when you're still half asleep. When you still feel the warmth of the covers; or the feeling of waking up being embraced by this amazingly hot guy! Wait…**WHAT?**

I swear I'm not joking. There's a dude in my house, In my room. What the f-wait. How long has he been here! And why is he snuggling me! Eep! He moved! Well, breathed. I guess its better then him being a dead guy right? I'm not helping!

Normal pov.

Amu didn't move an inch at first. Her eyes were lock at his face. His eyes were closed. He was breathing evenly. To Amu's eyes…..he looked…heavenly. If it wasn't for the dude's viselike grip around her, Amu would've pinched herself. Debating, she bit her lip. But her thoughts ran cold when he pulled her closer.

**"KYAAAAAAAA!"**

**Amu**

Holy crap! Holy crap! I wiggled and wormed. Trying to escape as his eyes opened widely. When I slipped out I fell on the floor. Instinctively I rubbed my butt from the landing. Not daring to move my eyes from him.

We sat in silence at first. He was looking at me like I was an idiot. I was looking for a weapon of some sort. And failing. I ended up with a pencil. "Stay back! Who are you?"

He only blinked at me at first. His eyebrow was raised as if questioning my sanity. **MINE? HE"S THE FREAK IN MY BED!**

"Are you mental? And what's that gonna do? Give me lead poisoning?" when he spoke I well, screamed again.

"What's your problem!" he yelled at me.

I looked at him funny then. "**WHAT DO YOU THINK! WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?" **now that I think of it. I'd rather know why I was cuddling with him.

"**I THOUGHT YOU WANTED ME HERE?** Wait, you can understand me?"

I only stared at him. "What the heck are you talking 'bout?" I couldn't help but ask.

The boy looked at himself head to toe then; watching in marvel as he curled his fingers. I waited as he began to grin. Something sparked in his eyes. What a second. Those eyes….they're…..

"Ikuto?"

"it's me."

"**KYAAA!"**

Normal

It was just about then when there was a knock on her door. "Amu…." Her mother's voice lightly sounded from behind it. Immediately. Amu panicked. "I'm fine mom!" she called hastily. Her eyes scanning for a place for 'Ikuto' to hide.

"Hide in the closet!" she ordered in a whisper. Ikuto looked at her like she'd grown an extra head.

"why?"

Amu opened her mouth. Ready to explain when a louder knock came. "**AMU! WHY WHERE YOU SCREAMING?**" Her head fell at the sound of her father's voice. "**THERE BETTER NOT BE ANY BOYS IN THERE!"**

She looked at Ikuto then. He held a grin plastered on his face. No, more of a smirk.

Amu

"So, if I stay lying in the bed, you'll get in trouble?" he concluded. All I could do was stare at him surprised. Then I remembered.

He hates me.

"Ikuto, please!" I pleaded looking into those beautiful eyes.

He stared back at me for a moment. His head tilted slightly to the side as he thought. "**AMU I'M COMING IN**!"

In one swift movement, Ikuto was in the closet. With the blanket still around him. did I mention he had no clothes? Well, he doesn't. That blanket's the only thing covering him up. And he was HUGGING ME! (A/N you know she likes it!)

My father stormed in then, with Ami and my mother hot on his tracks. I stood awkwardly. "I told you I was fine! I had a nightmare" I spoke as dad inspected my room. I felt my cheeks heat as he got near the closet. Is there anyway to explain to them that that's our cat? He was about to open it when my mother spoke. "Tsumugu, If Amu wants a **BOY** over its fine. As you can see, there's none here. You should be more worried on Amu then her room." She scolded. I couldn't help but smile at Mom.

"I'm fine, thanks mom." She nodded and dragged my dad down the stairs while he sobbed. Now only one Ami stood.

"um sis? Why are you holding a pencil like that?"

Looking down at my hand, I looked at my pathetic weapon. I could hear Ikuto snickering under his breath. "Nothing Ami, Just go." She smiled then.

"Okay!"

Once she left I looked at the closet. "Okay, Ikuto. Thanks." The door slid open and he walked out. Using the blanket to cover his lower half. Remind me to wash it later. It also left me gawking at his upper half. Ikuto had to be older then me. He was definably more muscled the any boy from my school. Not that he was a muscle builder. Unlike his fur his hair was a darker shade then his eyes. Which is kind of weird, but with my hair I shouldn't complain. He had olive-like skin but there still had a pale aura to it. As I said before HOT.

"You're gonna catch fly's." He teased with a smirk. "And stop drooling. I don't know where any buckets are too put under you."

Before I could stop, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. Of course, there was nothing there…. I couldn't help but frown. "You're a liar."

"And you're stupid."

We glared at each other for a good few minutes. Cat or not, we still don't get along….speaking of which.

"So um…were you like an experiment gone wrong or something? I could've sworn you were a cat."

"I could've sworn I was one too."

"God! What about kitty you! You just came back, do I have to say you ran away again? Ami's gonna kill me!"

"That's bad for me because?"

I sighed "please help me with this Ikuto-sama" I begged. He laughed slightly.

"Um, no….." my lower jaw dropped. Then I felt a flame go through me. Anger.

Before I realized I did, I kicked him. In the blanket… With a groan he fell on his knees. "Listen. I don't care that you're a guy now. My mother put you under **MY** responsibility. Which means, you're **MY** cat and **I'M YOUR **master. Got it?" He stared at me then. Gasping for breath. There was an odd glint in his eyes. Then he did something that surprised me, he hissed. Not the kind of hiss you make when you grind your teeth together. But the kind of his you get from a well…..cat. After a moment though, he gave in.

" Do You have guys' clothes?"

I felt myself flush slightly. Instinctively I looked at my closet. "well…" I started.

"well?" he asked. He was smirking at me. Ugh it looks the exact same as when he was a cat.

I glared at him. "Don't judge me! And I only have like two outfits and I got them for something you don't need to know about! I'll give you my dad's clothes."

He laughed then. Well it was more like a snicker then a laugh. "Well then go get them. There's a breeze."

My glaring hadn't stopped. If anything it got worse. "fine." I muttered before leaving." It's fairly easy getting into my dad's stuff. Mostly because of his childishness, he won't clean his room by himself and my mom is so busy with her job that I usually have to do it as a chore. So I know where everything is. No one noticed me as I walked to his room. I grabbed some fairly old clothes. Some jeans and a black shirt.

Stealthily I snuck back in, with my eyes closed just in case. "Here!" I muttered. Extending my arms strait. I heard another laugh and my hands emptied.

"Don't look."

"Like I would!"

"Alright, I'm done." When I opened my eyes he was lounging on my bed. Even when he was dressed I almost fainted. The black shirt clung tightly to his chest. However he stopped my ogling,

"You need another bucket."

This time however, I just sat next to him. he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "wha'cha thinkin' 'bout?" he asked.

I shrugged. "what to do with you."

"Can't I just stay here? I already know what time everyone comes and goes. I'll fend for my self."

"You mean eat all our tuna now, cause you have opposable thumbs?"

he laughed. "pretty much."

I bit my lip. "I guess that's good. Just behave Ikuto."

"Sama."

"My bad, Ikuto-sama. You're okay with the name Ikuto though right?" he went quiet for a moment. He actually looked deep In thought.

"Yeah, Ikuto's fine. As long as it's not Aoi."

"Why not Aoi?" I couldn't help but ask." His stare however, shut me up.

"It's time for you to go to school right?"

"Yeah, see ya when I get home?"

"It's not like you'd let me leave."

"That's true, so don't try it."

"Whatever."

"Bye"

"Bye, be careful, Airhead's like you get kidnapped."

"Oh shut up Ikuto-sama."


	5. Chapter 5

LegendaryNeko:Hola!

Ikuto:...

LegendaryNeko: Still mad at me huh?

Ikuto: you really need to write more.

LegendaryNeko: I know and this chapter doesn't really help the situation. I had wrote it after getting back from a anime-con at three in the morning after a rave and due to my mom's car breaking down so i can't go to school, i finally had a chance to type it! It's really short but it's kinda needed in my pov. so... yeah...here!

Amu: LegendaryNeko133 does **NOT** own shugo chara or anything awesome! even if she'd kill to have it!

LegendaryNeko: I wouldn't kill...I'd get someone else to do it for me...

* * *

Amu's pov

You know what I love about shock? You think that once whatever the thing that immortally scared you for life yet you somehow managed to numbly accept it is over,

The affect effect kicks in.

I was hit with aftershock a few minutes into class. I had just sat down and started working after saying hi to Tadase and sighing from Rima's remarks when it dawned on me.

It crept up on me slowly. Pestering me with little things like how Ikuto was found to waking up with him in all his glory. **ALL** of it.

I mean, He was stark naked! In **BED** with me! My faced burned. Him turning human I could handle I mean whatever, he has opposable thumbs now. But, naked? **NAKED!**

I'm sorry Tadase!

I won't be able to marry!

Normal pov

Ikuto walked down the sidewalk of his usual park with a small grin. Licking the tips of his fingers from the tuna sandwich he prepared from Amu's fridge. Well, actually the correct term is sandwiches, he ate about five.

He had stopped for a moment. Feeling the need to yawn. He cat-like flexed and smiled a bit. He was about to keep walking, when he heard a familiar voice

"Right there-nyaa~"

In the corner of his eye, Ikuto saw Yoru sprawled out on a young girls lap as she smiled lightly and scratched the back of his ear.

Interested, Ikuto stepped closer.

The girl was probably Ami's age. She had short pastel blue hair that was partially hidden beneath a blue cap.

She let out a giggle and continued without noticing Ikuto stand beside her.

"Is he yours?" Ikuto asked with a smirk.

The little girl smiled up at him. Not the least bit frightened. "No, but I come visit him while there's recess at my school."

Ikuto nodded at the oblivious Yoru.

The girl nodded "He's so fat, I get worried about him."

Yoru, who was on his back with his belly being rubbed now looked at her and stopped purring.

Ikuto snickered a bit and poked his stomach.

"Maybe you should put him on a diet."

At this, Yoru hissed. "Shut up and mind your own-nya!"

The little girl pondered for a moment then nodded. She looked at Ikuto with a polite smile. "Well, I should get going. Nice meeting you..um,"

"Call me Ikuto."

"Okay Ikuto-san. I'm Miki." Twirling on her heel after standing, she left.

Ikuto watched Miki's retreating figure before glancing at the irritated Yoru who was stomping away. Sitting where Miki once was, His smirk grew a little wider.

"I always wondered where you'd disappear to Yoru."

Mid-step, Yoru froze. Slowly turning around, He looked at Ikuto wide eyed.

"B-Boss-nya?"

Reaching out, Ikuto grabbed Yoru by the scruff of his neck.

"What was that about you wanting me to shut up?"

* * *

LegendaryNeko:okay, that was really short. I swear it was like six pages when i wrote it on paper!

Ikuto: that's cause your hand writing sucks.

LegendaryNeko: TT_TT it's true...

Amu: Atleast she's writting it! sort of...

LegendaryNeko: TT_TT'

I'll make the next one longer then this! I promise!


End file.
